


Thor X Male-Reader - Sutur's Likeness

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Hey! can you do Thor x male reader, they are going to a Halloween party thrown by tony, and reader go as devil (suit, with horns) and Thor thinks reader is really good looking on the costume and that turns him on leading to a steamy make-out session on Thor's room.
Relationships: Thor/Reader, Thor/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Thor X Male-Reader - Sutur's Likeness

You sat at the bar in the Avengers' Tower surrounded by intoxicated people partying in their Halloween gear. As a slutty witch passed you by, almost falling into your lap before she moved on, you wondered exactly what you did to deserve an invite to such an event.

"Trick or Treat," Tony smiled, joining you at the bar.

You didn't know whether to be shocked or embarrassed upon finding him dressed as your boss, Nick Fury.

"Stark," You greeted non-committedly.

"Aw, come on. No smile. No laughter. Not even a comment on my costume," Tony pouted. "What's the matter? Not enjoying my party?"

You sighed, wishing to be anywhere but there at that moment. Indeed, you didn't want to be at his party whatsoever, but once you had received the invite, Fury dictated that it was your job to go and make sure that this event didn't get too wild like the Fourth of July Party; you shuddered at the memory of Stark's firework display that he aimed at Trump Tower. Granted, it had been fun to watch the neo-Nazi’s 'empire' destroyed, and fortunately nobody was in there when it happened, but you couldn't forget the amount of paperwork afterwards.

"Depends," You sipped your drink. "Planning to attack any Nazis tonight... Maybe some KKK members."

"Oh, you wouldn't stop me now, would you?"

"Me? No, never. But, if you are planning such a glorious event, please tell me in advance so I can get a start on the paperwork now."

Tony grabbed a beer, toasting it to you, "See, this is why you're the SHIELD Agent I always invite; you would never stop me from making the world a better place."

You tipped your devil horns to Tony, waiting for him to leave.

"Well, I'll be on my way, I suppose," He said, grabbing a second beer for another of his guests, "but before I go, do you still have a crush on a certain God of Thunder?"

You rolled your eyes, hating that Tony knew that about you. He constantly teased you about it ever since you drunkenly confessed it once; there was a lesson to be had, never drink with Tony Stark. Even drunk, the man remembered everything. All the same, there was no point in denying anything at this point, so you simply glared hard at Tony, "You know I do. Why?"

"Because he's totally checking you out in your hot little devil suit," Tony grinned mischievously, pointing subtly behind you then turning tail and leaving you.

You turned quickly, finding that Tony was telling the truth. You closed your eyes, silently begging yourself to play it cool as Thor sat beside you and ordered a Jägerbomb from the bartender. You wanted to greet him, but as usual your brain turned to mush around him.

"(Y/N)," Thor nodded. "You are looking fine tonight. Like a sexy Sutur. I mean, he's an ugly bastard, but you make him look charming, you know, with the horns and everything."

It was unsurprising that Thor had mixed up your devil costume for the Flame God of his realm. Besides, who were you to argue what your devil looked like when placed against Thor's memory of Surtur. You eyed Thor's outfit, a black suit with a white shirt that was open at the top, revealing the start of his chest hair. Ignoring the fact that he'd just called you sexy, you managed to speak, "You're not in a costume tonight?"

Thor looked down at himself frowning, "This is my costume... I was told this is what Earth's mightiest magicians looked like. Is it not correct?"

"It's perfect," You smiled, glad to have found a topic you could talk about without tripping up.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"You have something in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Now, forgive me if this is not the way you do things in Midgard, but I believe I just called you sexy. If you'd prefer, I could call you handsome, stunning, hot, enchanting. Take your pick. Anyway, since tonight is one of celebration, I would like to take you away from this bar, grab some drinks, and ravage you in my chambers. What say you?"

You blushed, wondering momentarily if this was some kind of joke. "Thor, don't get me wrong, you're hot as fuck and I would love to be ravaged by you, but-" You took another sip of your drink to buy some time and figure out what to say. "You, ah- You've never looked at me twice. Why now?"

"Just because you haven't seen me looking at you doesn't mean I haven't, and truth be told, red makes you look divine. Like the flames of Sutur, you are hot with passion, I can tell. So, if it pleases you, you will follow me to my chambers, and we shall see where that leads us."

Thor left you at the bar, and you sat for a moment, thinking. If Fury ever found out about this, it would be the end of your career, but on the other hand, when would a chance like this ever come up again?

You hopped off your bar stool, following Thor to his room. Once inside, Thor wasted no time pushing you against the wall and kissing you hungrily. Eager for the taste of the delectable God, you held onto him, moaning into his mouth as he wrenched it open with his tongue.

He grabbed your ass, and tugging on the tail of your costume, and you got the distinct feeling that the outfit turned him on; if tonight led to something more between the two of you, you would be sure to keep the outfit.

"By Odin, you're hot," Thor murmured as he lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

You felt a pressure against your stomach and giving in to all your inhibitions, you whispered in Thor's ear, "Is that your magician’s wand or are you just happy to see me?"

Between kisses, Thor replied, "You know what it is."

"You wanna share with the class?"

"Not yet. I don't want to see you out of that glorious outfit until this delightful festival is over."

It was your turn to grab Thor's ass, caressing it as you purred, "Well then, you better find some way to entertain me until then."

"For Sutur's hot likeness, I'll do whatever you tell me too."

Suddenly, you didn't regret being invited to Tony's Halloween party anymore, at least as long as Thor continued to worship you.


End file.
